Disco Showdown
Disco Showdown is the 62nd episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 32nd episode of season 3. Funky Skunk makes is HTF Hawaiian Style debut in this episode. This episode also introduces the rival of Disco Bear, Raccoon Techno. In this episode, Disco Bear challenges his rival to a disco battle. Cast Starring: Disco Bear Featuring: Funky Skunk (HTF Hawaiian Style Debut) Raccoon Techno (Debut) Sheega Petunia Giggles Appearances: Generic Tree Friends Plot In Aiea, Disco Bear is doing chores around his house while dancing to Disco music on his Walkman. As soon as Disco Bear finishes his chores, he heads out to the beach and tries to flirt with Petunia and Giggles. But to his horror, someone else is flirting with them. Disco Bear sees that his rival Raccoon Techno beat him to Petunia and Giggles. Disco Bear gets mad and walks up to Raccoon Techno demanding that Petunia and Giggles be with him. Raccoon Techno sneers at Disco Bear as Raccoon Techno never fails with flirting. Disco Bear then sees Sheega. He tries to flirt with Sheega but Sheega claims she already has a boyfriend and takes off in the air. Raccoon Techno sees that Disco Bear is a loser. Upset at his rival, Disco Bear heads to the cafe and meets with Funky Skunk. Disco Bear explains to Funky Skunk that his rival is stealing his charm at flirting with the girls. Funky Skunk tells Disco Bear that in order to reclaim his charm, he must beat his rival in a Disco dance off. Disco Bear agrees with Funky Skunk. The next day, Raccoon Techno walks with Petunia and Giggles when suddenly Disco Bear appears in front of them. Disco Bear challenges Raccoon Techno to a disco dance off at his Disco Club. Raccoon Techno accepts and they head over to the Disco Club. Some Generic Tree Friends come in to see Disco Bear and Raccoon Techno go head to head. The Generic Tree Friend DJ puts on some disco music Disco Bear dances first. The crowd seems amazed at Disco Bear. Raccoon Techno dances next and the crowd cheers him big time. Disco Bear dances again to gain some momentum while Raccoon Techno dances to outsmart Disco Bear. But Disco Bear turns the tide when his next dance causes the crowd to go wild. Disco Bear wins the dance off to the dismay of Raccoon Techno. Disco Bear walks over to Petunia and Giggles to flirt with them but they reject him. Later that evening, Raccoon Techno heads to Disco Bear's house and tells Disco Bear that he will never find a lover. Disco Bear tells his rival he got his charm back. Raccoon Techno leaves Disco Bear's house, ending the episode. Moral: "It's what is inside that counts!" Deaths None Injuries None Destruction None Trivia * This episode reveals that Disco Bear has a Disco Club in Aiea. * Disco Bear flirts with Sheega for the first time but Sheega rejects because Flippy is her girlfriend. * Funky Skunk appears in this episode without seeing Splots. Category:Debut Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes